


Worship

by Arial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arial/pseuds/Arial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intossicato dal suo nuovo potere, folle e bisognoso di dedizione totale e assoluta, Castiel rende l'unico uomo che l'abbia mai amato il più fedele dei suoi angeli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vahly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/gifts).



_“Michele mi spogliò delle mie vesti e mi unse di olio benedetto._  
 _Il suo unguento era come una rugiada benefica,_  
 _il suo profumo come di mirra e i suoi raggi come quelli del sole._  
 _Guardai me stesso e fui come uno dei gloriosi e non c’era differenza d’aspetto.”_  
 _(Libro di Enoch)_

 

  
Estrai la spada dalla tua schiena con fluida compostezza. Non provi dolore alcuno, solo disappunto. E rabbia: ti hanno tradito anche loro, esattamente come tutti gli altri.  
“Questa non servirà a nulla,” cominci, sventolandola davanti ai loro volti attoniti. “Uccide gli angeli, e io non lo sono. Non più. Mi dispiace, Sam.” La tua attenzione solo per il cacciatore, adesso. È stato lui a pugnalarti alle spalle, dopotutto. In ogni accezione possibile.  
“E cosa saresti, uno psicopatico che ha fatto il pieno di mostri?” ringhia Dean, spostandosi davanti al fratello.  
Sempre il fratello, soltanto lui. L’inizio e la fine del suo limitato universo.  
“Vuoi ucciderci?” prosegue. “Fa’ pure, almeno non sentiremo la fine di quello che si prospetta un noiosissimo monologo.”  
Furia, terrore, dolore, le emozioni di Dean ti investono e ti scuotono come mai prima d’ora. Alzi la mano per farlo tacere, quando qualcosa in quel tumultuoso e caotico oceano ti cattura. È amore. Tradito, forse addirittura inconsapevole, ma pur sempre amore. E capisci che Dean non mentiva, che non vuole – non voleva – perderti.  
Gli scagli contro la lama. Le sue labbra si schiudono in un singulto sorpreso, abbassa gli occhi sul petto e lo stupore che gli si disegna sul viso ha qualcosa di comico.  
Poi lo sente, il tonfo alle sue spalle, e la comprensione gli scivola addosso come pioggia.  
“Sam?” domanda, ancora incapace di voltarsi. “Sam?”  
La voce che si spegne in un sussurro, le gambe che cedono trascinandolo accanto al fratello. Panico. Mani già insanguinate che estraggono la spada e percorrono inutili quel corpo morto, implorandolo di restare.  
Osservi tutto con gelida soddisfazione. _Devi amare il Signore Dio Tuo_ è scritto, e Sam Winchester non ti amava. Come Bobby Singer, d’altronde. Se i proiettili che ti scarica addosso possono costituire un indizio.  
“Basta così,” dici.  
Il cuore del vecchio ubriacone si ferma, e lui crolla a terra.  
Ti avvicini a Dean con passi lenti e misurati. Solo quando la stoffa del tuo trench gli sfiora il viso, il ragazzo solleva lo sguardo. Nella tua millenaria esistenza non hai mai visto un odio più profondo di questo. “Coraggio,” ti invita, in un roco sussurro. “Manco soltanto io, facciamola finita, Cas.”  
Ti pieghi su di lui, una mano a sfiorare la sua gelida guancia. “Non è ancora il tuo momento, Dean.”  
Detto questo, scompari. Hai pesci più grossi di cui occuparti.

 

Le sue grida continuano per ore, prima che la sua mente si lasci andare al torpore dello shock. È in quel momento che torni da lui.  
Le dita intrecciate fra i capelli del fratello, una striatura di sangue sul viso, marrone contro la sua pelle livida. Ti inginocchi accanto a lui. Leggera, gli posi una mano sul collo. Il suo cuore è impazzito, il suo corpo madido e freddo.  
“Dean,” sussurri, ma il suo capo resta chino, gli occhi persi sul corpo di Sam. “Li ho ammessi nel mio regno, nonostante tutto.”  
Col pollice segui il contorno delle sue labbra, costringendolo a schiuderle. “Ho mostrato loro clemenza, come sto facendo ora con te.”  
Dean resta in silenzio, e la tua lingua scivola nella sua bocca amara. Quando un primo, timido alito di grazia si protende verso la sua anima, il cacciatore si riscuote. Mani, denti e spirito ti scacciano in un’unica spinta furiosa. “Che succede, Cas?” domanda, sputandoti in faccia il tuo stesso sangue. “Con le smanie di onnipotenza ti è spuntato anche il cazzo?”  
Il suo tono è sprezzante, i suoi occhi ti sfidano a farti avanti e a finire il lavoro cominciato con Sam e Bobby.  
“Basta,” ordini, prendendogli il viso fra le mani. “Basta, Dean.”  
In un istante, cancelli ogni suo ricordo. Tutto brucia: i suoi cari, l’Inferno, la stessa immagine di se stesso. Restano solo i suoi occhi chiari, che riflettono il tuo volto come polle serene e poco profonde.  
Cominci a disfarti dei suoi vestiti con lentezza, e lui ti lascia fare, immobile e malleabile.  
La giacca gli scivola lungo le spalle, il fruscio della stoffa che copre il suo respiro leggero. Stavolta, quando le tue labbra si posano sulle sue, queste si dipartono per consentirti l’accesso. La tua grazia scivola, densa e calda, nella sua bocca e poi giù, lungo la gola, permeando ogni poro, riempendo i suoi polmoni, dilatando il suo cuore, inturgidendo il suo membro.  
Lo distendi gentilmente a terra, gli indumenti che scompaiono poco a poco, inutili, ingombranti.  
Riverisci ogni centimetro del suo corpo, benedicendolo con lingua e denti, saliva e fiato. E Dean si inarca sotto di te, sensibile e responsivo come il più splendido degli strumenti.  
Un lamento gli sfugge dalle labbra semiaperte, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Con delicatezza, lo sposti sul ventre.  
Percorri la sua schiena martoriata con impalpabili baci, mitigando in qualche modo il dolore della trasformazione. Dean sospira, e la pelle sotto le tue labbra si schiude come un fresco bocciolo, e le ali, sonnolenti petali, si allungano fra i vostri corpi sudati, sgranchendosi in quell’aria che sa di morte.  
Dita invisibili lo preparano, e Dean vi si abbandona con tutta l’innocenza e il trasporto di un bambino. Istintivamente, allarga le gambe e si spinge all’indietro. Gli stringi il bacino, delicato, ma irremovibile. “Dean,” ammonisci, piano. E il cacciatore si ferma. Le membra tremanti, le viscere in fiamme, si ferma.  
“Bravo,” mormori, carezzando il piccolo avvallamento alla base della sua schiena. Poi, in un unico movimento, sei dentro di lui.  
Affondi per tutta la tua lunghezza, e ti ritrai fin quasi ad uscire. E lo rifai, lentamente, ancora e ancora, assicurandoti di colpire la sua prostata ogni singola volta.  
I suoi sospiri si trasformano in ansiti, poi in suppliche, in grida. C’è così vicino, eppure non puoi lasciare che venga. Non ancora.  
Lo rimetti sulla schiena e gli prendi il mento fra le dita, costringendolo a guardare il cadavere accanto a voi. Sam.  
“Quello,” dici, prendendo un profondo respiro, immobile nel suo calore, “quello è tuo fratello. L’ho ucciso io.”  
I suoi occhi tornano al tuo viso, tristi e interrogativi. Dean, però, resta in silenzio.  
“Si è macchiato di gravi colpe, ma lo riporterei in vita, se tu lo chiedessi.”  
Le labbra di Dean si schiudono, e lo zittisci col più leggero dei baci.  
“Lo farei,” prosegui, “ma ogni cosa ha il suo prezzo, Dean, e tu devi operare una scelta. Me o tuo fratello, non puoi avere entrambi.”  
La tua voce si spegne in un sussurro, e le mani del cacciatore corrono al tuo viso. “No!” grida, ancorandoti al suo corpo. “No.” Sottili lacrime gli rigano il viso, le gambe che si avvinghiano alla tua schiena, spingendoti impossibilmente più a fondo.  
“Resta,” supplica, e non è la sua morsa bollente a strapparti l’orgasmo direttamente dalle viscere, ma la disperazione che gli riecheggia dentro, il nudo bisogno che non prova neppure a nascondere.  
Il tuo seme caldo gli scivola lungo la coscia, mentre gli ultimi avvenimenti abbandonano la sua coscienza: non vuoi sporcare il tuo piccolo angelo.  
Un battito di ciglia, e quelle tristi mura scompaiono. Il pavimento sotto di voi sostituito da fragranti steli d’erba, l’immensa volta del cielo a farvi da soffitto.  
“Questo è l’Eden, Dean,” sussurri, contro le sue labbra. “Mio Padre lo donò ai vostri progenitori, e io lo affido a te, la prima e l’ultima delle mie creazioni.”  
Col dorso della mano gli sfiori il viso, l’altra affonda nel manto scuro delle ali. Tracci con la punta delle dita una lunga penna d’ebano: ali di rapace per il tuo cacciatore.  
Continui a muoverti dentro di lui ad un ritmo che gli toglie il fiato.  
“Il-il tuo nome,” ansima, e sorridi contro la sua bocca dischiusa.  
“Vuoi cantare le mie lodi, angelo?” domandi, in un’ultima spinta brutale.  
Si stringe intorno a te, e gli copri le labbra con le tue, bevendo le sue grida.  
“Castiel,” mormori, dopo un’infinità. Il suo seme che si raffredda sui vostri corpi, gli ultimi tremiti che abbandonano il suo.  
Gli spingi i capelli all’indietro, e chiude gli occhi. “Sei mio, Dean. Per sempre.”  
In un istante, inverte le vostre posizioni. Un ghigno sul viso, negli occhi il consueto barlume di sfida. “Non che ci sia una scelta così vasta, qui. Paura della competizione, Castiel?” domanda, le ali un arco protettivo intorno alla tua testa. È un soldato, il tuo. Una creatura immortale pronta a scomparire per il suo Dio.  
Poi ride, e dietro quell’aura maestosa e quelle lunghe ali nere scorgi ancora l’anima del tuo cacciatore. Eppure, quando ti lascia scivolare nuovamente dentro di lui un momento più tardi, non è il suo calore a toglierti il respiro, ma il crudele fantasma di un’assenza.

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata a [questo](http://lolryne.deviantart.com/art/Worship-213327118) splendido disegno.  
> Ringrazio Vahly per il suo, e le dedico questa storia ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589318) by [Vahly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly)




End file.
